


Gogy's Trials

by Hgtor4951lollllll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: military au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgtor4951lollllll/pseuds/Hgtor4951lollllll
Summary: George was just working his shifts as an army doctor, working hard to help his friends out to the best of his ability. but when the new guy, Dream, gets put out of commission for a few days, Gogy grows..closer to him. George tries his best to continue his job as head doctor, he easily gets distracted.(forewarning, I'm clueless about any military slang/how things go, so please know that I'm trying not to be offensive, I'm just dumb)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooooooooooo, first fic, (this is hard, help) it's ok, I'm fine B)

Chaos bloomed in the fields of war, and now that I was informed of our attack measures, I was sure our battle was coming to a close. I felt a tremor ripple throughout the ground signaling everyone in the tent that the plan worked, the injured men lying in their bunks shot out hearty laughs and cheers before groaning due to their fatal injuries. Suddenly rabid shouts and roars were the only sounds to my ears, thus only increasing the soldiers coming into the medical tent. 

Two people stumbled into the tent, dropping a man onto the ground before disappearing to return to the battle. I rushed over to the man to see what had happened only to notice his left arm was mirroring a cactus only instead of prickles, it was shrapnel. 

The man held back a yell as my assistant helped me move him onto a table. The man quickly went to sit up, but I pushed him back onto the table, shooting him with scowl as I pulled out a metal tray for his shrapnel.

"Scott, pass me the tweezers, and start heating up the needle, this guy's gonna have to have stitches," I called out to my assistant, Scott. Scott quickly obliged to my command, handing me the tweezers for my operation.

"Okay, this is going to hurt like hell," I quickly wrapped some cloth into a thick roll and quickly shoved the cloth into his mouth, "so please bite this."

The man hummed in response, I warned him once again before starting. I slowly started to pull a piece out of his arm, the man growled in pain as I did so.

The man used his other arm and pulled the cloth from his mouth, "hey," his voice forced the butterflies to flutter in my stomach as I looked him in his eyes, the strange shade of yellow ceased all of my movements, "I'm not judging your technique, but this hurts like hell if you pull it slowly," he finished his sentence with a few pants. My eyes quickly darted from his captivating ones to his arm, my right hand was over my left, steadying my hands and I continued to pull out the shrapnel. 

"Well, I can go faster, it's just that you'll get your arm shredded in the process," I replied quickly as I yanked out the metal, forcing the man to hiss in pain. I grabbed the cloth from his other hand and shoved it back into his mouth, ceasing the conversation.

"Scott, hand me the needle," I ordered my assistant to which he compiled. I threaded the needle and quickly stabbed it through the man's cut, his response being a muffled shout. 

I hastily finished the stitch before handing the needle back to Scott, the man's other hand was a tight fist, his knuckles white with his pant leg deeply clutched within his hand. 

He let out a curse before throwing his good arm over his eyes, blocking out the bright bulb above us.

I sighed, "one down, 15 more to go.."

One after another, the shrapnel was extracted, leaving deep cuts that had been sewn together. I leaned back in my chair, throwing my hand into a drawer, digging around for some gauze.

After shuffling around, I finally felt the familiar cloth and quickly wrapped up the man's arm and threw it into a sling, pulling the man up into a sitting position.

"Now for the fun part, paperwork," I cheered sarcastically. The man looked at his arm, a glare etched into his face.

I snapped my fingers, bringing his attention away from his arm back to me, "hey, if you just sit tight and wait a few days, your arm will heal. Luckily nothing went through your arm, just a few deep surface cuts, but you'll be back out there in no time," I reassured.

The man sighed, "yeah, I guess you're right...Dr. George?" He said with a questioning tone.

I widened my eyes at my name before glancing down at my name tag on my shirt, of course he didn't know my name, why would he?

"Y-yeah, that's me. Now, about that paperwork," I quickly changed the subject.

The man groaned before nodding his head. 

I quickly grabbed my clipboard with a sheet and a pen. I started to move my arms for the man to grab but noticed his left arm was out of commission, he wouldn't be able to write properly with his arm in the way, so I pulled back, clicking the pen and held it above the paper awaiting the answers, "your arms gonna be in the way, so i'm just going to write for you. What's your name and squad number?" I asked.

The man had a look of shock on his face, but quickly wiped it off, "my name is Dream, and I'm in squad three."

After scribbling down the answer, I continued on with the interrogation, "did you fall unconscious during your transport here?"

"No," he answered.

"Did you injure anyone else when you first got injured?" 

"Not that I know of." With that answer, my hand started to move away from the check boxes.

"Who was with you when you were injured?" 

Dream faltered for a moment before answering, "I'm pretty certain it was my whole squad, Fundy, Sapnap, and Punz."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "are you sure? Because if not I'll need to extend your recovery-"

"Hey, you said I'd only be out for a few days!" Dream shouted, making a scowl grow across my face.

"I can't throw you back out there if your brain isn't working. I need to know who you were with, and I need to run other tests before I let you return to the field," I explained within a fit of frustration.

Dream exhaled, his face still holding a hard glare fixated on me.

"Who were you with? And answer with complete honesty," I asked again.

Dream's glare stayed on his face, not wavering as he gave me his answer, "I'm not sure. 

I was with my squad before the bomb went off, then the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with a shit ton of metal lodged into my arm. That's where I stayed for a bit before Bad found me and called for Skeppy to bring me here."

I nodded before writing down a summarized version of his response.

"Okay, next. What were you ordered before you were injured?"

"Dream's glare softened into a close-lipped frown, "I was supposed to find the enemy's cameras before our bomb went off, I just wasn't quick enough," he answered with his head hung low.

I nodded before placing my hand on his knee, causing him to flinch at my cold touch, "well, if you wait a few days, you can get back to the fight," Dream's eyes shifted from his lap to my own, the piercing yellow in his irises nearly caused me to falter, "but as of now, you are my patient, and no matter your rank, you will listen to me. That means if I tell  
you to stay in bed, then you will. Got it? Only then will I dismiss you," I told him in a serious tone, trying not to let his eyes get to me. Dream nodded before turning his eyes away, forcing me to return the favor.

I stood up, pulling off my rubber gloves to dispose of them before I spoke, "I'm going to help other patients now, so I would like it if you followed me."

Dream nodded after standing up, following closely behind me. I led him to a bunk near a corner of the tent, I turned to face him but was met with his collarbone. I pulled my eyes upwards and saw his face, Dream was tall. 

"U-uh this'll be your bunk, I'm gonna go now, remember, I still need to do some tests so hold tight for now. I'll be back, bye!" I turned on my heel and headed back towards the table, hearing his reply as I walked away.

Once I reached the operation table the chaos started up again, almost as if Dream paused the rioting hoots from outside the tent.

I pulled out my chair and quickly sat down to finish Dream's form, rubbing my temples while doing so. Scott rushed to my side with more papers for me to finish, and at that moment, I really contemplated quitting my job.

"Hey! I-I-I need help!" I heard someone shout as they entered the tent. I turned and saw a crying Tubbo trying his best to pull a limp Tommy into the tent. 

The moment I saw Tommy I flew into action, quickly shouting for Scott's help.

As soon as Tommy was on the table I examined what had happened, his shirt was soaked in blood near his stomach.

"Tubbo, I need context, what happened?" 

Tubbo explained through his small sobs that during a fight between their squad and the enemy, Techno shot at someone and it hit Tommy instead. And instead of waiting for actual, professional help, Tommy just pulled the arrow out himself.

"How long has that been?" I rushed.

"I-I don't know, a couple minutes? Techno was the one who pulled him here.." Tubbo's eyes widened, "I need to find him, I'll be right back!" 

Shit.

"Scott, I need you to heat up the needle again, and fine as much gauze as you can," Scott nodded and darted towards his station.

I turned back to Tommy, pulling out my pocket knife so I could get rid of his shirt without causing any more serious damage.

Once I saw the extent of Tommy's wound, I started to worry. Tommy had a divot around his lower organs, blood was still pumping so at least I knew he wasn't completely dead.

I started pulling on new gloves, I placed a piece of gauze over the digit and applied immense pressure, Tommy's response to that was to shout.

"JESUS FOCK'N CHRIST MAN LAY OFF THIS FOCK'N HURTS LIKE A BITCH-" 

"Scott, get the cloth for his mouth."

Scott did as he was ordered and tried to place the gauze into Tommy's mouth. Key word being tried.

"EH EH EH, SHIT STOP MAN THAT SHIT STINKS OF FOCK'N MEDICINE, GET IT AWAY FROM MY NOSE"

It was really hard trying to keep myself from snapping at this kid. 

Tubbo rejoined us with a sour Technoblade following, both of them lighting up at Tommy's shouts. I grabbed the hot needle from Scott's hand, and looked towards all three of the men In front of me, "hold him down."

Tommy saw the needle in my hand and began to complain once again, "No! Don't you dare do-" Tommy stopped his shouts when Tubbo shoved the cloth into his mouth, and despite his requests, I started the operation.

If Tommy didn't act like a wild animal, this operation would have gone fine, a bit of shouting, but nonetheless fine.

But Tommy acted as if he came from the woods, wouldn't be surprised if he did. The moment the needle went through, he started to scream and wiggle his way out of everyone's grip. I continued, pulling the string tightly as I finished I taped on a piece of gauze and wrapped it around him just in case he messed around, because knowing Tommy, he would do just that.

I sighed as I sat down in my chair next to the table, relief filled me once I saw Tommy's condition.

Tubbo grabbed his friend's shoulder, and pulled him into a brief hug, "Don't you ever do that again, okay?" Tubbo ordered.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got shot," Tommy snarked.

Techno's face turned sour, "you know for a fact I was aiming for the enemy. If you ducked maybe things would be different and you wouldn't be lying on a table with stitches in your gut." He spat.

I rolled my eyes as I turned my gaze away, not wanting to deal with the two fighting again. 

After Techno calmed down, he took Tubbo back to the barracks and finally, things were quiet again. I handed Tommy a sheet for him to full out while I left to attend to other patients.

The night dragged on, but no more people arrived after Tommy. Maybe it's because they could hear his complaints and decided to be smart and not get hurt.

I pulled out a long breath, and leaned back in my chair. Finally, all of the paperwork had been finished, or at least, most of it. There was still one last thing I needed to do before 

I could clonk out.

I stood up and stretched, my arms fully extended above my head as I held back a yawn. My footsteps crunching on the dirt below me, I walked over to the bunks.

"Hey," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! New chapter! (Dont expect uploads as consistent as this)

Dream picked his head up at the sound of my voice, his face became unreadable, “hey..”  
I cleared my throat, my voice seemingly dying on me, “I know it’s late, but do you wanna finish your tests?” I asked.  
Dream's eyes seemed to flicker in the dim light before he closed them, cutting off my own staring, "sure, why not?" He finally replied.  
I nodded and pulled him up with his good arm, taking him back to the operation table with a solemn face.  
"Sit here," I turned to face Dream, this time remembering to pull my eyes upward to meet his.  
Dream did as I asked, holding his face with a slight scowl directed at me. I turned and pulled out a piece of paper out of my drawer, keeping my face turned away from Dream's burning gaze so I could finish gathering my equipment.  
The moment my eyes met his once again I was met with a tired stare, his scowl melting away.  
I did the standard check-in, checking his sight and hearing, writing down his results the moment I finished. I turned to my desk, filling out the latest question when Dream decided to speak up.  
"So...why'd you decide to become a doctor?" He asked, trying to make small talk in this newly found awkwardness.  
My head quirked to the side, "well most of my friends went into the army, they were all strong and strategic, I'm not. But I still wanted to help them in any way I could, you know? So I studied medicine and things to still be able to help them," it felt weird, telling Dream the reason why.  
"Wow, so you're useless?"  
My fist unconsciously began to clench around Dream's bandaged arm, hearing his quick hiss of pain.  
"I'm sorry, was me fixing your arm not enough for you? I can do it again if you'd like. Maybe it's the stitches, are the stitches comfortable? Do you want more?" I asked with a devilish glare, Dream's face mirroring mine.  
"Dont you ever call me useless again, because without me, you won't be able to go back onto that God forsaken battle field," my face hardened as I let go of his arm.  
I unwrapped Dream's arm, getting A new roll of gauze ready. His arm had started to bleed when I grabbed him, and I knew it would get infected if I left the original wrap on.  
"Why are you doing this?" I heard him ask. I pulled my gaze to meet his, his eyes capturing me.  
"Why, do you think I'm doing this to be all buddy with you? It's my job," I reply coldly, finishing the new wrap, 

"besides, we're done here. Head back to your bunk I'll check up on you in the morning."  
Dream's face became unreadable as he turned and left, and soon enough, all I could hear after was the crunch of dirt as the shout continued outside.  
I let out a long sigh and pulled on my face. This was going to be a long fre weeks. I stood up from my desk and left the medical tent to go to the barracks, I felt the cold rush of the wind tickle my neck as I moved.  
"Oh, Gogy!!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head and was met with Wilbur. He was a good friend of mine from way back, his fluffy head was hung snuggly over his forehead. I glanced behind him and saw Tubbo wildly sprinting after Wilbur, "George, how's Tommy doing?" Tubbo asked from behind Wilbur, Wilbur being oblivious.  
"Shit did something happen to Tommy?" He asked, concern replacing the glee in his voice.  
"He's okay guys, he's snoring in his bunk right now," I replied with a close-lipped smile. They both physically relaxed at the motion of Tommy being out like a light.  
"Thank God! Tubbo, what happened with the squad?" Wilbur asked, quirkiness his head to the side as he did so.  
Tubbo and Wilbur's voices faded out as I walked away, walking closer to my own bunk.  
"George," I turned around and was met with Antfrost. Antfrost was the doctor in the other medical tent, and we would talk to each other at night when things were calm.  
I sighed and placed my arms over my face, "please, not now Antfrost, I had a long day, and an even longer night," I muttered.  
"I see, Tommy was emitted to your tent, huh?" He said with a small snicker,  
"Yup," was all I replied. 

I turned over, now laying on my side as my eyes fluttered shut, a piercing yellow consuming my thoughts as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I was stuck an just wanted to get something out!

**Author's Note:**

> >:)
> 
> (send help, sleep needed)
> 
> also, i tend to speed through my scenes, so expect that
> 
> also don't worry, there is more coming, it's just in the works B))))))


End file.
